1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to boating and marine structures and, more particularly, to a modular removable console for a boat.
2. Description of Related Art
Bass boats are small boats designed for recreational fishing, usually in freshwater. Generally 18-22 feet in length and made of FIBERGLAS or aluminum, they are typically powered by an outboard motor or motors and commonly provide seating for two passengers, usually in the form of swivel chairs.
In a typical arrangement, there are two side-by-side chairs in a bass boat. By custom, the pilot's chair is on the right (i.e., the starboard side) and faces a console that includes the engine and rudder controls and instrument displays. A windscreen may also be attached to the console to shield the pilot from the wind. Many bass boats also place a console without instruments facing the left-hand (i.e., port) or passenger side, solely to provide a windscreen for the passenger.
While a passenger-side console with windscreen is helpful if two passengers are in the boat, if the pilot is alone, the second console can create a visual obstruction and limit visibility. Additionally, in some climates, particularly warmer ones, a passenger-side windscreen may be unnecessary. Therefore, some bass boats are made with a removable passenger-side console. However, most of these removable consoles are placed and removed by way of a complex mechanism that requires, for example, bolting and unbolting various components. While this kind of console may be removable, it is not necessarily easy to do so.